


Hell Hunted

by Calesvol



Series: The Archives [10]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Blood and Gore, M/M, Occult, Past Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: In a world where the monsters of Hollywood really were based on true stories, it's up to Nyx Ulric, an army veteran, and Noctis Lucis Caelum, a hellish prince with supernatural powers, to make sure those stories stay fiction.





	Hell Hunted

Warning(s): M, character death

* * *

_ 12 years ago, New England _

It was difficult to describe the summer heat. At night, after the rain, the thick congestion of earthy scents and metallic rain stuffed the senses and blinded them as much as a night sky blank of stars but profuse with light pollution from the nearby city did. Spindly trees and the thick tapestry of leaves created a feeling that could only be described as claustrophobic, even the unusually bright moon unable to penetrate through. The wind was thick with humidity, perspiration sticking to his skin like the rain that had fallen just that morning. It wasn’t a night to be out alone.

“Selena? Hey, this isn’t funny! Where the hell are you?”

Nyx paused when he felt something glare down his back. Even after his years spent at West Point, it couldn’t prepare him for this.

From behind a tree did a crooked, ostentatiously tall silhouette emerge. Squinting, Nyx could barely make out a featureless, white face, elongated limbs, and the black suit the specter was purported to wear. Hunting with his father in the past hadn’t primed him for this, even as Nyx’s breath slowed involuntarily.

It was like something was constricting his throat, stealing his breath and transforming it into mist.

He was completely motionless as it leaned over a human-shaped shadow nearby, Nyx’s attentions transfixed into staring at it whilst the phantom curled spindly digits around the shape and it unfolded into a feminine, dead weight. Skulking towards Nyx, soundlessly did it move through the underbrush smooth as water while the body swayed in tandem.

“Selena?”

The looming specter took pause, a heavy dread mounting as he found it more difficult to breathe. Nyx’s blood curdled in his veins and he felt frozen in place, unable to get his legs to cooperate when fear burned white-hot in his veins, white noise consuming his thoughts the moment this being locked its fathomless blank gaze with his. It were as though he were being dragged into a vortex, unable to even breathe as his heartbeat slowed to some distant, blurry murmur in his chest.

The world was melting away as a sublime fear dragged him into the abyss.

A streak of cobalt and crimson and acrid smoke interrupted his dire rapture, snapping out of it as the Slenderman unleashed an unholy caterwaul that caused Nyx to clutch his ears and stagger to the ground from its piercing pitch rending his mind. Barely able to work an eye open, he watched, dumbfounded, as something darker than black with raging scarlet eyes tore a blade into the cryptid, lengthening digits countering another blow before its brackish blood could strafe the ground again.

The new contender warped a distance away, only to return and arc its blade to cleave at its legs and stagger the beast.

Nyx stared on, until he realized the new appearance’s presence had warped towards him. Unable to conceive of what was happening, he was hefted over the other’s shoulder and they disappeared in a streak of blue and red and acrid smoke, slipping into unconsciousness from the sheer overwhelm of what had just transpired.

* * *

_ 12 years later, present, NYC _

“Wake up, princess. It’s go time.”

A petulant groan sounded beneath the thin sheets of Nyx’s bed, he having just emerged from the shower clad in a towel and moisture still clinging to his skin. A toothbrush stuck from his lips, quirking a brow as the one beneath pulled them tighter over his head. The other just smiled wryly at this, taking a corner of the sheets and yanking them back in a flourish. The occupant beneath reflexively curled into a tighter fetal position, growling something unintelligible.

“C’mon, Noct. Just because it’s Saturday doesn’t mean you get a day off,” Nyx reminded him merrily, returning to the bathroom to finish up with his teeth.

It was funny how things played out. As Nyx used his electric trimmer to tame the unevenness in his undercut, avoiding the cascade of it that ran the nape of his neck, he let himself be busied by this.

Normally, after encountering another supernatural being that saved your hide from something more horrific, you didn’t hit it off with what revealed to be an insanely good-looking guy. Especially with red eyes that just barely looked a ruddy brown when his powers weren’t invoked. And you didn’t date them on-and-off for the better part of a decade in between tours of duty in the Air Force, either. Especially considering their youthful immortality.

What could he say? He liked Noctis. A savory little morsel from hell itself.

“Hey, spawn of Satan; what do you want for breakfast?” Nyx called over the vibrato of his trimmer, scrutinizing his appearance closely that he wouldn’t mess up. He had to be careful, after all.

The younger-looking man of the hour leaned against the threshold of their shared, small bathroom. Living in a teensy studio apartment in the Bronx wasn’t always what it cracked up to be, considering New York’s repute for glitz and glamour. But, sometimes it was the best an army vet could get.

Noctis looked pretty cute in the morning, in a dopey way. The shorter man blinked owlishly and reached for his comb, dousing it under the sink and running it through his spiky black hair. “Dunno,” he answered unhelpfully after a long beat, grooming himself slowly.

Nyx smiled as he cupped Noctis’ jaw and tilted him by his chin for a kiss, moving to the nape of his neck and pulling him closer until their bodies were flush together. Noctis shivered when the kiss deepened, halting his grooming as he was entranced by the dexterity of the other’s tongue. “What about breakfast?” Noctis queried in a voice still husky with sleep, shivering pleasantly as it was interrupted by a kiss that descended his neck. He arched into Nyx, stifling a moan.

“Don’t have to worry about it right away,” Nyx said as he laughed breathlessly, elated by Noctis’ response. His fingers dug into Noctis’ hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat.

“Um, you’re getting hard—” came Noctis’ flustered observation, Nyx snorting. It was easy to forget that it took a lot more to get someone as old as his boyfriend riled up. Right now, he was too absorbed by Noctis’ creamy neck, laving his tongue, wanting to mark it up with a profusion of hickeys—

“Nyx, hey,” Noctis placated as he pushed Nyx away enough that he could duck away, coughing into his hand. “I’ll make pancakes. It’s been awhile, right?”

Nyx sighed in disappointment. Could Noctis really blame him? It’d been almost a year since they’d seen each other last, and he’d missed the guy. Maybe something was bugging him. “Hey, Noct—you alright?”

Just as Noctis was heading towards the little kitchenette, he paused. The younger’s head drooped a little, glancing partially over his shoulder. “Nyx, it’s back,” he said enigmatically, but he knew exactly what Noctis meant.

Exiting the bathroom, Nyx’s brows furrowed, troubled. “…Why now? It’s been twelve years. Why is it back?”

Noctis leaned against the stove, folding his arms. “I don’t know. All I know is that it’s back, and it’s in the city. Probably Central Park, what with how many kids go there.” He looked troubled, as grim as Nyx felt.

Having just gotten back from his tour of duty a few months ago, the way his heart hammered in his throat felt like he was about to be deployed all over again. Yet, the thought of returning to the frontlines seemed so much less daunting than this. When the enemy was another person, you already knew them. You knew they were a person with everything in common but your culture and upbringing. But, you were both people. You were the other guy. It wasn’t like that with the supernatural. They weren’t the other guy. They were the Other.

“It’s not gonna be like last time, is it?”

Noctis shook his head, sighing. “No, it’s not. Last time…I was saving you, Nyx. I distracted it, yeah, but it’s not the same as actually defeating it. It’s not like anything I’ve faced before. …I wonder if I’m even ready.”

Nyx nodded solemnly. “Ready or not, if we don’t do anything, a lot of kids are going to get hurt. Probably more than last time.”

Noctis turned towards the stove, bracing his hands on its corners. “This won’t just be a battle, Nyx. We do this, we’re gonna have to go to war.”

Behind him, Nyx began pulling on his boxer shorts and jeans, staring ahead numbly. “Ready or not, here we come.”


End file.
